hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Logging With Bianca
This is the eleventh episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, Vin and Glenn hang out with each other in a logging date, while Brianna shows her true crush for Joshua. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 3:38 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Last time on Total Drama Reloaded * ' : There was a race from monsters * ' : And everyone was blindfolded * ' : Josh returned Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:39 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Yay 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * ' : And then Antonio, the Evil Italian went to the flush * ' : Who's going today? 3:39 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Not me" 3:39 The Villainous Vulture * ' : What's the challenge? 3:40 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I don't know" 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * ' : I have no idea, so stick around to find out on... * ' : Total * ' : Drama 3:40 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "REEEELOADED" 3:40 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Reloaded! * ' : SCREW YOU JOSH! 3:40 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "You suck Chris :P " 3:40 The Villainous Vulture Intro ...' Talk 3:40 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Bleh (Trent) : Really skye? 3:40 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Thank god Antonio is gone! 3:40 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Yay, another episode another day with (vin) :) " 3:41 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *conf* WHYYYYYYY 3:41 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* Now that i got immunity, I can do pretty much anything i want, and I'm safe, so... I got an idea, Trent needs to go so...... *gets out a trashbag and throws his knife in, now to frame,Heh. 3:41 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Right Bianca? 3:41 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *conf* La la la la la la la la 3:41 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I think you understand what I mean 3:42 Lettucecow (Vin) *walks up behind felix and snatches snuffles and stufffs him i nthe bag* 3:42 Amazing Hijotee Dude, that's mean 3:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *spies on vin* Oh my 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : I understand, Scott. 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Laughing at Vin* 3:42 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Bianca is ugly" 3:42 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hey Vin, what are you doing? 3:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Trent you gotta see this! 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Tackles Vin* 3:42 TrueCobalion (Trent) : What the heck is Vin doing? 3:42 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : GET DOWN! 3:42 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "OMG Vin is evil" 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *smacks josh in the face* 3:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I don't know 3:42 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Oww" 3:43 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* What is this robotic rat-thingy anyway? *a loud atomated voice is heard: Attack mode!!! WHat the? *Snuffles starts to attack him* 3:43 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *kicks Josh's weenie* 3:43 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : That was close. 3:43 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I like that Glenn" 3:43 Glenn31 (Glenn) : STOP BEING GAY! 3:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : HAHA *laughs at Vin* 3:43 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I can't help it" 3:43 Lettucecow (vin) *stuffs it bakc in bag and ties it shut* Stupid robot.... 3:43 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Vin is so hot now" 3:43 Lettucecow (vin) SHUT UP JOSH 3:44 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I love you" 3:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *drops glasses in Vin's bag* Need help? 3:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) : LOL :P 3:44 Lettucecow (felix) Hmm? WHeres snuffles???? (vin) Thanks 3:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Drags Vin into a bush* 3:44 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "When Vin kissed me, I felt fireworks" 3:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *walks into Felix* OWW! 3:44 Lettucecow (vin) Heh, trent will be gone in no time-WHAT THE 3:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : YOU! 3:44 Lettucecow (vin) What do you want scott? 3:44 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Trent is lame" 3:44 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I have orders to deal with you! 3:44 Amazing Hijotee Okay brbr 3:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Who's that? 3:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *kicks Josh* NO 3:44 Lettucecow (vin) Ugh, what dirt boy? 3:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Starts punching Vin* 3:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Felix? (Glenn) : *feeling ground* I can't see! Felix? 3:45 Lettucecow (vin) OWOWOWOWOW! I WISH I HAD MY KNIFE RIGHT NOW 3:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : This is strange... 3:45 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Keeps punching* 3:45 Amazing Hijotee BTW where is the damn challenge! 3:45 Lettucecow (felix) Um..whats wrong glenn? 3:45 The Villainous Vulture I dunno 3:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Someone stole my glasses.... 3:45 The Villainous Vulture I have no idea for a challenge, I'm not a good host 3:45 Lettucecow (Vin) BUT SOMEBODY TOOK MY KNIFE 3:46 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *KO's Vin* 3:46 TrueCobalion (Trent) : SOMEBODY STOLE MY GUITAR! 3:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Felix, I don't suppose you have some sort of techie glasses on you do you? 3:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Who could that be? :P 3:46 Lettucecow (vin) Ouch....Mommmy I want dinner now.... (felix) I COULD work on some for you... 3:46 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Pulls Sleeping Vin out from the bushes* 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay guys, today's challenge will be to play with barbies :P " 3:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Thanks! *high fives tree* 3:46 Lettucecow (felix) *Sigh* You need them.. 3:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : wow, your arms are so thin 3:47 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Hey Felix *Grabs the robot mouse thing* Look who I got *Tosses it to Felix* 3:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : I don't wanna play with them tho! 3:47 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* Trenty lost his guitar eh? *puts it in the bag* only more evidence... 3:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : they are for babies like Molly 3:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *burns Barbies* I used to do this to my sister all the time! 3:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Or coco 3:47 Lettucecow don't give felix snuffles back, plotlines 3:47 TrueCobalion (Coco) : COCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCO 3:47 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO 1,000 FOOT CLIFF - DO NOT TALK 3:47 TrueCobalion '(Skye) : Shut up Coco TrueCobalion has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay teams" 3:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAH A RAT! *stomps on Snuffles and breaks him* Heonzo100x has joined the chat. Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Here we are" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" * ' : "On the top of this cliff" * ' : "You all have to run back down" * ' : "Then run back up!" * ' : "3 times!" * ' : "Yup" * ' : "It's a race!" * ' : "To slide down you all have to use these hollow logs" * ' : "On the bottom of the mountain is the Hurl of Shame" * ' : "You must use the catapult so it can shoot you back up" * ' : "So yeah" * ' : "First team to make the course 3 times wins" Heonzo100x has left the chat. 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "BUT" * ' : "Only two people will go at a time" Dammit Google you keep deleting my Chris code brb 3:50 Lettucecow (felix) * gives glenn a new pair of glasses* Childs play glenn, here ya go. *puts his wrench away* 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then" 3:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Wow, are these some sort of mechanical glasses that are like a computer or something? 3:51 Lettucecow (felix) No...just regualr glasses.....? 3:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Oh.... 3:52 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* In that spare time, I put the bag under trents bed, He'll never see it coming, heh 3:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First round will be (vin) (glenn) vs. (josh) (brianna) " * ' : "Grab your logs!" 3:52 Lettucecow (VIN) Whatever 3:52 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Yay 3:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *grabs logs* 3:53 Amazing Hijotee (josh) I'm with you Briannma 3:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hey Vin 3:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : ..yaay.. 3:53 Lettucecow (vin) Whar? 3:53 Amazing Hijotee (josh) You wanna sit on front or behind me? 3:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *pulls out log* 3:53 Lettucecow *what 3:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : You sit in front 3:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : neither... wait (brianna) : Eh, I'll sit behind... 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay go sit on your logs" 3:53 Lettucecow (vin) Whatever, front it is 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Those logs will be bumpy so might wanna hold on" 3:53 Lettucecow (vin) O.0 *holds on* 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "To each other :P" 3:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sits on and holds on to josh with a disgusted look* (brianna) : "Uhm, Joshy's butt is so squishy :) 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay ready for the race?" 3:54 Lettucecow (vin) I'll take my chances with brain damage 3:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *reluctantly holds on to the back of Vin's shirt* 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Put your logs in position" * ' : "Ready?" 3:54 Lettucecow (vin) *whispers to glenn* Once i get my knife back, I will murder you, let go of me 3:54 Amazing Hijotee (josh) yes! 3:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *lets go* sorry 3:54 Lettucecow (vin) hooray... 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' *pushes logs down hill* * ' : "GO" 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : OH MY GOD! 3:55 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Ahhhh! 3:55 Lettucecow (vin) Hey this isn't so- SHIT CRAP MOTHER- *BLEEP* *BLEEP* 3:55 Amazing Hijotee (josh) This is so scary! * ' : "And they are off!" 3:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Glenn) : *holds on to something that isn't Vin* 3:55 Lettucecow (vin) ****** ******* ***** mother ****** son of a **** 3:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay first to get back down, use the catapult to get you back up!" 3:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : We're almost there! 3:56 Amazing Hijotee (josh) This is fun! 3:56 Lettucecow (vin) *the log hits a rock and vin is bucked off the log into the catapult* (vin) AHHHH! SON OF A ****** 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Oh no!" 3:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *runs after Vin* 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Codies are down!" * ' : "Slide, people slide!" 3:56 Lettucecow (vin) *catapult flings into a rock* 3:57 Amazing Hijotee (josh) *makes it to bottom* (josh) Yay! I win 3:57 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *catapults up to the top* AAAAAAAAH! 3:57 Lettucecow (vin) Ouch.......**** **** **** 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Not yet, Mikes" 3:57 Lettucecow (vin) Stupid boulder.... 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You all have to push yourselves back up the mountain with the Hurl of Shame" 3:57 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *gets to top* I MADE IT! 3:57 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Okay 3:57 Lettucecow (vin) *catapults to top and hits another rock* 3:57 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hurry up Vin! 3:57 Lettucecow (vin) ****IN ROCKS 3:57 Amazing Hijotee (josh) *gets on catapult* (josh) Brianna you coming? 3:58 Lettucecow (vin) *drags himself up very slowly* (vin) **** **** mother ***** son of a ******* i will ******* (vin) **** *** **** **** *** ***** **** (vin) Son of a ****** rocks ******in cliffs.... 4:00 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Vin, stop making out with rocks and move your ass! 4:00 Lettucecow (vin) I'M TRYING 4:00 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (Lindsay) : :P 4:01 The Villainous Vulture * ' : *Yawn* 4:01 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Harder, Vin! Harder! 4:01 Lettucecow (vin) .... 4:01 Glenn31 (Glenn) : That's what she said :/ 4:01 Lettucecow (vin) *falls back down the cliff* **** **** **** **** *** 4:01 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (puffball) : Vin Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by Lettucecow. 4:01 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Can I go on my own? 4:01 Lettucecow (vin) Whatever! *** **** *** stupid rocks... 4:02 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Nope Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 4:02 Glenn31 * ' : But Vin's not getting up any time soon¬! (Glenn) * 4:02 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Both of you need to make it down the hill 4:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : VIN!!! 4:02 Lettucecow (vin) *gets back on the catapult and it pults him back into a rock* (vin) ....***** YOU TOO CATAPULT 4:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *facepalm* (Glenn) : MOVE THE FUCKING CATAPULT! 4:03 The Villainous Vulture * ' : *Yawns* 4:03 Lettucecow (vin) *moves it and it flings him into the sie of hill* Son of a **** ouch.. 4:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : URGH! (Glenn) : Can someone take Vin's place? 4:03 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Nope 4:04 Lettucecow (vin) *gets on the catapult again and it shoots him into the water* 4:04 Glenn31 (Glenn) : VINCENT! GET YOUR COCK SUCKING ASS UP THIS MOUNTAIN NOW! 4:04 Lettucecow (vin) FUCK THIS SHIT (vin) *sharks starts chasing him* ***** **** **** **** (vin) FUCK FUK UFCK 4:04 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *carves wooden Vin doll* 4:04 Lettucecow (vin) Get away from me sharks! 4:05 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *slides down mountain* (Glenn) : *catapults back up with Vin doll* 4:05 The Villainous Vulture (Joshua) : *Makes it down the hill* 4:05 Lettucecow (vin) *makes into the catapult again but it flings him into glenn and vin falls back down* (vin) FUCKKKKK 4:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *positions wooden Vin on log and slides back down* 4:06 The Villainous Vulture (Joshua) : *Gets in canapult and get's launched to the top* 4:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *catapults back up* WE WON! 4:06 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Both teams have someone at the top! 4:06 Lettucecow (vin) I'm not there genius!!1! 4:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *pushes Wooden Vin into sight* 4:06 Lettucecow (vin) *the catapult flings him into the rock* FUCK YOU CATAPULT (vin) IT DOESN'T LIKE ME! 4:07 The Villainous Vulture * ' : I'm bored *Turns on "What Does the Fox say"* 4:07 Glenn31 night bitches 4:07 The Villainous Vulture Night 4:07 Lettucecow (VIN) *catapult fligs him to the top* cya Glenn31 has left the chat. 4:08 Lettucecow (vin) FUCKIN FINALLY 4:08 The Villainous Vulture * ' : And the Whatever team wins! :D 4:08 Lettucecow (vin) fuckin catapult (vin) that mans we lose (vin) great... 4:08 The Villainous Vulture * ' : SO who lost? 4:08 Lettucecow (vin) the codies (vin) Hooray.... (vin) by the way everyone (vin) I found this under trents bed 4:09 The Villainous Vulture * ' : THEN MIKES MUST PICK A LETTER 4:09 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Thats a lie vin 4:09 Lettucecow (vin) *spills stolen stuff* He stole everything! 4:09 TrueCobalion (Trent) : I did not! *shoves him* 4:09 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Oh really? 4:09 Lettucecow (vin) Yes really! 4:10 TrueCobalion (Trent) : NOT really! 4:10 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Oh okay then 4:10 Lettucecow (felix) SNuffles! 4:10 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Don't trust hiim! 4:10 Lettucecow (felix) *picks up snuffles* Why did you do that? 4:10 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : I PICK LETTER B 4:10 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I witnessed the whole thing! 4:10 The Villainous Vulture * ' : CHOOSE THE LETTERS 4:10 Lettucecow (felix) I pick T (vin) T 4:10 TrueCobalion (Fang) : V (Trent) : V! (Skye) : V! 4:10 Lettucecow (vin) Vote for me! (vin) YES!!!!! IMMUNITY IDOL BITCHES! 4:11 The Villainous Vulture * ' : ONLY MIKES VOTE 4:11 Lettucecow (vin) I got 3 remember? 4:11 TrueCobalion Oh (Fang) : Instead of V 4:11 Lettucecow theres really no active mikes 4:11 TrueCobalion (Fang) : F 4:11 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Vin and Bianca are low 4:11 Lettucecow (vin) Hehehe 4:11 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Vote for who you want gone! (Scott) : BIANCA! 4:11 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Bianca 4:12 Lettucecow (felix) hmm....... Vin (cody) vin 4:12 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I'm sorry but Bianca, Vin gave away his secret (Skye) : So Bianca needs to go 4:12 The Villainous Vulture * ' : THEN BIANCA IS OUT! 4:12 Lettucecow (vin) OH COME ON! (VIN) I WAS GONNE USE MY IDOL TO VOTE OUT GUTIAR BOY! 4:13 The Villainous Vulture * ' : *Pushes Bianca in the flush* 4:13 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Shouldn't have told us your secret! 4:13 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Any last words? * ' : Any? 4:13 Lettucecow (vin) it wasn't a secret (vin) you were there when i got the idols (vin) _ *facepalm 4:13 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Okay then! *Flushes Bianca8 4:13 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Well. Duh 4:13 The Villainous Vulture * ' : Well * ' : That's all for this episode * ' : See who get's flushed next time on * ' : TOTAL * ' : DRAMA * ' : RELOADED Episode has ended 4:14 Lettucecow :P